The Phantom King
by Phantomspirit12
Summary: Ah, Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King. A great person, or, Skeleton for that matter. But what if he wasn't always Jack Skellington. What if he was something, much more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**XD BB THOUGHT THIS FIRST PART WAS A CREEPY POEM I WROTE!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Pain...That was all he felt. _

_The darkness surrounded him_ _like a blanket. _

_Pain..._

_He fell deeper, deeper and deeper into the black beyond._

_All he felt, was cold, numb pain..._

_The darkness crept forward into his vision, blocking out any light that would dare to come closer. He fell deeper into the abyss as he heard a deep, evil chuckle-not that he paid any mind to it- that he could not place._

_Pain... That was all he felt..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Ugh, my head. Where... Where am I..." A skeletal hand reached up to massage it's skull. "Who am I..." He added quietly.

'_Arf!' _

The confused skeleton look up, his eye sockets somehow widening when he saw a transparent white dog with a body like a bed sheet and a glowing red nose which looked like a jack'o'lantern. It was currently floating in front of his face with its tongue stuck out the side of its mouth. It yapped again and gave the skeleton a big lick, as if happy to have found a master. The bony figure smiled "What's your name?"

The dog yipped happily and floated over to a small tombstone in the shape of a doghouse. Engraved over a picture of a dogs head was the word 'Zero'. The now named ghost dog zipped around the stone happily. He floated back over to the skeleton and cocked his head as if asking 'Who are you?'

Understanding, the skeleton put a bony finger up to his chin "I don't really know, Zero." An idea suddenly popped up into his skull "Well, since I don't know my identity, I might as well make my own!"

Zero barked happily at hearing him say this and began zipping around the skeletons skull making him laugh in response.

"Hmmm" He began "How about-" he was cut off by Zero flying over to a reflective puddle on the ground. The skeleton stood up, now taking full notice of his surroundings. He was in a graveyard full of jack'o'lanterns. Their faces seemed to be watching him and the ghostly dog. He continued on his way to the puddle, only to have quite a shock at what he saw in the water. A skeletons empty eye sockets were staring back up at him. After further inspection, he realized that he was also wearing a black and white striped suit and a spider-like bow tie.

Zero cocked his head at seeing the strange new monsters reaction. I was as if he had never seen his reflection before.

"Have I... Have I always looked like this?" The skeleton asked. He gained a slight smirk before he continued "At least I've decided on a name."

The ghost dogs ears perked up at hearing this. They waved in the wind, making them look like white scarves.

"How does 'Jack Skellington' sound to you, Zero. Has a nice ring to it."

_'Arf!' _

The newly named skeleton smiled "I'll take that as a yes, Jack Skellington it is!" He then looked over to his left to see a path leading out of the graveyard and walked towards it. Zero, being a loyal dog, followed the skeleton down the path and into a small town. They crept up to a rusty old gate, the words 'Halloween Town' written above it. It creaked open with the wind, making a groaning noise as the two went through. Jack looked around with wonder at this new place, seeing many other monsters like him looking back and slightly smiling.

Four vampires looked with awe at the new arrival. A werewolf and a slimy lake creature glanced up from what they were doing-which was playing a game of cards-to watch the skeleton and his ghostly companion walk towards the fountain.

Jack sat down on the edge of the fountain. He stroked Zero with his bony hand, earning a lick from the spirit. He heard footsteps coming closer towards him and looked up to see a small man in a black suit and a strangely tall and skinny black hat.

"Why hello there! Who might you be?" The man called out with a very happy grin on his face.

He smiled back "Jack Skellington." Surprise overtook Jack as the man got closer, his head had literally turned around to show that he had another face in the back. This one was a dull white with blue lips, even though the was still smiling.

Somehow, his grin got even wider "I'm the mayor of this town. Do you happen to live around here?"

Jack shook his skull in reasponse "No, not really. I just, sort of, woke up in the graveyard."

The mayor clapped his hands together "Well, I do just so happen to have an extra house in the graveyard. Would you like to live there?"

"That would be nice" the skeleton said, only loud enough for only him and the mayor to hear. "I'd be happy to live there."

"Wonderful! We could also use your help!" The eccentric town mayor smiled again and began to explain. "Every year on Halloween, we go into the human world to scare the people of the earth. Whenever we aren't scaring humans, we are planning for the next Halloween."

"I would be glad to help."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack watched with slight amusement as a blonde teenager in a red jacket ran away with fright, screaming like a little girl. Zero yipped happily at his side as they continued on their path. It was Jacks first Halloween, and he wanted to make the mayor proud. Smiling that the night of scaring was about over, he and the ghostly white dog began to head towards the nearest entrance to Halloween Town.

Zero suddenly nudged his master with his glowing nose and pointed forward.

The skeleton looked up into the night to see two teenagers coming towards them, not noticing Jack or his dog. The two went into the nearest bush that could find. Jack, wanting to get one or two more scares in before the night ended, crept out from the bush after they passed. Then, quieter than a mouse, he approached the nearest tree. With a wave of his hand he made the tree rustle creepily. One well placed moan later had the two teens looking around carefully. The one in the purple and black outfit pulled out a soup can of sorts while the other just looked around with fear. Slowly, Jack stalked up to the two teens, and let out the most powerful scream he could.

The teens if front of him yelped and whipped around to see the skeleton, a mischievous grin on his skull. The girl lifted up the soup can and pressed a green button on the side of it. A blue flash of light blinded Jack for a moment before it cleared, leaving him rubbing his empty eye sockets. The girl gained a shocked expression on her pale face, grabbed the teen next to hers hand, and slowly backed away.

"Jack!" A voice called after they left.

Said skeleton turned to see the werewolf coming towards him, an excited expression on his face

The wolf man continued "you've done it Jack! You've broken the record!"

A puzzled look crossed Jack's bony face before the werewolf explained

"Jack, you've scared more people in one hour than some of our best monsters could in one night! You're amazing!"

"Wow, really!?" Jack asked.

The werewolf simply nodded and grabbed the skeletons bony hand. Leading him towards the nearest cemetery, they approached a statue of an angel holding a book with a door-like stone at the bottom.

Opening the stone, he led Jack back into Halloween Town and to the middle of their home. Each monster cheered at seeing the skeleton and werewolf return, having known about the record being broken. Zero yipped happily as well, doing loop'd'loops in midair.

**XXXWell, that was convenient for Jack!XXX**

"Hey, Tuck!" A now 18-year old Sam called out to her friend.

The startled techno geek looked over across the street to see his goth friend "Sam!? Hey!" Walking across the crosswalk to Sam, he asked her "Haven't seen you since school let out. How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. Looks like people are already getting ready for Halloween tonight." She replied, her eyes falling to the ground as she finished.

Tucker understood what she ment and also gained a sad look. "it's been four years... Since, you know..."

"I really do miss him... The only good thing is that the ghosts don't come around until Halloween night." The goths eyes gained a far away look.

Her friend made a slightly cheerful face and changed the subject. "Are you going as anything or staying in your normal clothes?"

Sam's answer was simple and short "Staying like this, I always tend to keep the thermos with me in my normal clothes."

"Same, so, wanna go to your house?

"Sure."

**XSXOXRXRXYXNXOXMXEXSXSXAXGXEX**

Tucker stretched and yawned in his seat. "The movie was better the first time," he said, looking at his friend.

Sam chuckled lightly. "Obviously."

"So... What time is it?"

The Goth looked at the clock in the movie room. "'Bout 7."

Tucker smiled. "We still have time to go trick or treating..."

Sam looked at the geek with her arms crossed. "Really?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I think we're a bit too old for trick or treating..."

"NO ONE IS TOO OLD FOR CANDY!" The two laughed. "Besides, I already asked if you were dressing up!"

"I thought you meant for Ghost Hunting! Ya know, like we do every year!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

The girl face-palmed. She stood up and went to grab the left over food.

Time stopped.

No one moved. No one could move. Not that anyone noticed. Nothing anywhere made a single movement, or sound.

A blue clock pointer appeared besides Tucker, rotating a full circle before opening a portal. The well known time ghost, Clockwork, floated through, two time medallions held in the young mans hand.

The portal disappeared behind him. He slipped the medals around each teen's neck, causing them to glow a slight blue.

Sam moved again, standing up and picking up her left over food.

The boy sighed and grabbed his soda. "Fine whatever. We'll just-" turning around to get his hunting gear, the teen found himself face to, chest with Clockwork. "GAH!"

Falling back, the rest of his drink fell to the floor. "DON'T DO THAT!" He looked sadly at the liquid. "Aw man... I was still thirsty."

Sam rolled her eyes again. "Lick it off the floor." Putting the food in her hands down, she turned back to Clockwork, who was now an elder man. "Hey Clockwork. Haven't seen you since before... Uh, you know..."

The man nodded. "That is why I am here."

Sam's violet eyes lit up. "HE'S ALIVE?!"

Clockwork changed to a child, and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Sammantha. He is dead. But he's in a different area."

Tucker stood up from his place on the floor. "So he's a ghost?"

"No, something different." Raising his staff, an image of a dark town appeared in a portal looking viewing mirror. "There are different areas for different things. Believe it or not, there is a Santa, Easter Bunny, and so on. They live in their own town. Daniel was sent to a place called Halloween Town." The image disappeared. "He looks different, sounds different, and has no memories of his past life. His death was never supposed to happen, and I cannot change it." The ghost's appearance once again changed to the young adult he was the first time. "I need you to get him back."

"What!?" Tucker threw his hands in the air. "Can't you do some time magic-y thingy and stop his death?"

"No. I am forbidden by the Observers."

Before Tucker could retaliate, Sam slapped a hand on his mouth. "Can we at least see who we are looking for?"

The ghost sighed. "No. Not even I know of his form. I knew you three were great friends, and could figure it out between you two." With that, he opened a new portal and the two friends walked through it. The ghost of time gave a slight smile and was about to leave when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning to it, he filled up a red and white bag with the hot crunchy snack known as popcorn, and floated through a portal back to his lair.

**XPXOXPXCXOXRXNX!XD**

"Ugggh, that's gonna leave a mark..." Tucker grunted as he and Sam landed on the hard ground. Dark clouds loomed overhead as a raven screeched in the distance.

The two slowly stood up to look at their surroundings. They were on a dusty brown path with red, brown and yellow leaves dancing in the wind. They continued down the path to see a scarecrow being turned by the wind along with a town in the distance. They continued, although they could have sworn that they heard a strange tune coming from the town. (**AN Yes, I'm going there. Song time! Look up the song so u can follow along. I don't own it. It's called This Is Halloween.)**

Sam looked over to her left to see a bunch of gravestones with jack'o'lanterns surrounding them. The strange tune seemed to pick up as a shadow crossed each stone.

**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see **

**something strange?**

**Come with us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween. **

Sam and Tucker were baffled at hearing this. The two were about to continue when a chorus of voices seemingly came out of nowhere.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!**

Three white ghosts crossed the goth and geeks path clearly not noticing them.

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**

**It's our town, everybody scream**

**In this town of Halloween...**

In the distance the two teens heard many different voices.

**I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!**

**I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween!**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.**

The goth began walking towards the town with Tucker in tow. The rusty old gates were wide open when the two arrived. They stepped inside to see a tiny man in a black suit and tall hat spinning his body around, without his head moving.

**In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..**.

**Scream! **

**This is Halloween**

**Red 'n' black,**

**slimy green**

**Aren't you scared?**

**Well, that's just fine**

**Say it once, say it twice**

**Take a chance and roll the dice**

**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

**Everybody scream, everbody scream**

**In our town of Halloween!**

Sam and Tucker kept moving forward to see a colorful clown take his own face off and then dissapear.

**I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**

**I am the wind blowing through your hair**

**I am the shadow on the moon at night**

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**Tender lumplings everywhere**

**Life's no fun without a good scare**

**That's our job, but we're not mean**

**In our town of Halloween**

**In** **this town**

**Don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

The teens joined a crowd of the strange creatures as they saw a scarecrow with a jack'o'lantern for a head being pulled atop a straw horse with a few other monsters carrying a torch in hand.

**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**

**And scream like a banshee**

**Make you jump out of your skin**!

**This is Halloween, everyone scream**

**Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**

**Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!**

What happened next took them completely by suprise. The scarecrow had seemingly come to life, grabbed the torch in one of the monsters hands, and swallowed it whole. It began spinning around the straw horse after it caught fire. Sparks crackled off it like fireflies as it spun, making some of the other monsters scream before finally doing a dive into the fountain.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song. **

After the two undead children sung this. A skeletons head emerged from the fountain, followed by the rest of its body-which was in a black and white striped suit- with his hands crossed over its chest.

**La la la la-la la la la la-la la la la la-la ** **la-la la WHEEEEEE!**

The tune finished off with the cheers and claps of the strange monsters. The clown chest bumped with a lumbering monster with a butcher knife in his head.

"Great Halloween everyone!" The small man called out.

The skeleton who had emerged from the fountain began to speak out. "I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you everybody!"

"No, Jack, thank you! Without your brilliant leadership-" the man continued.

"Not at all Mayor." The skeleton looked as if he was about to continue when a surprisingly fat vampire interrupted. Along with a few others.

"Such a scream, Jack!"

A witch called out "Your a witches fondest dream!

"You made walls fall, Jack!" The smaller witch cooed.

"Walls fall? He made the very mountains crack!"

As the two watched the inhabitants of the strange town pour praise over the skeleton, they heard a peculiar voice speaking in an enraged tone.

Sam turned along with the geek to see a strange duck-looking man in a wheelchair pulling on a woman with stitches all over her body.

"Let go!" She pleaded.

The strange man looked as if he was about to literally drag her someplace else "You're not ready for so much excitement!"

"Yes I am!"

"You're coming with me!"

"No, I'm not!" At this, the strange lady seemingly pulled a string from her arm and it came flying off, making the duck man fall out if his wheelchair. She ran off without a second thought.

"Come back here you wrecked- ow OOF!" As he was speaking the arm in his hand began to rapidly beat him senseless before Sam and Tucker ran off while laughing their heads off.

The two soon came across a black, rusted gate which lead into a graveyard with multiple headstones scattered around the grounds.

"Do you think you saw anyone who could be Danny?" Sam asked to her friend.

Tucker shook his head "Not at all, you?"

"Looks like this is going to be harder than we thought. The only one that I saw that are likely to be him was that-"

"Hello?"

"GAH!" The meat loving techno geek jumped in surprise at hearing the voice from behind a gravestone near them. Slowly, the strange rag doll lady from before crawled out from behind the tomb.

Sam blinked at the strange new person. "Who are you?" She cautiously asked.

The one-armed lady nodded her head and smiled slightly as her hair blew in the wind. "My name is Sally. We've never had humans visit our world before, so, who are you, and why are you here?"

The goth stepped forward "I'm Sam," Her eyes flicked amusingly towards her friend "and the guy hiding behind that grave is Tucker." Looking back to Sally and feeling that she was trustworthy, she started "We were sent here to look for an old friend of ours that went missing four years ago."

Sally processed what the goth had just said in her mind for a few seconds. "I'll see if I can help," she began. "What does he look like?"

"That's the problem" Tucker I started as he stepped out from behind the tomb. "He looks, sounds, and probably acts different and has no memories of his past."

"Hmm," Sally began "Maybe we could-" she was soon interrupted by a pair of voices near the gate along with some smooth jazz playing with it.

"Nice work, Bonedaddy." The first complemented

"Yeah, I guess so..." The second muttered "just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that..."

The three kept watching the gate only to see the skeleton from before walk from it and down a dusky brown path passing by many gravestones, and stopping by one in the shape of a doghouse. He tapped his bony hand on the back of his leg, and with a ghostly whisper, a floating white dog with a red nose floated from the grave and began following its master.

While the two humans were watching. Sally walked away to get a closer look.

The skeleton continued forward until he reached a grave in the shape of a winged demon. He propped himself on it with his elbow and began to begin to do something that none of the two teens expected. He began to sing in a surprisingly good voice. (It's called Jacks Lament. I don't own it! Look it up to follow along)

**There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best. For my talents are renown far and wide! **

**When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying.**

**With the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charms, I have seen grown men give out a shriek! **

**With a wave of my hand and a well** **placed** **moan, I** **have** **swept** **the very bravest off their feet!**

**Yet year after year, it's the same routine, and I grow so weary of the sound of screams.**

**And I, Jack, The Pump-kin King! Grow oh so tired of the same, old, thing...**

The speed of the song slowed down the a much prettier note. The now named skeleton, Jack, began to walk up a curled black mountain.

**Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones. **

**An emptiness began to grow. **

**There's something out there, far from my home.**

**A longing that I've never known...**

**I'm a master of fright and a demon of light.**

**And I'll scare you right out of your pants!**

**To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky!**

**And I'm known throughout England and France.**

**And since I am dead, I can take off my head!**

**To recite Shakespearean quotations!**

**No animal nor man can scream like I can with the fury of my recitations!**

**But who here would ever understand. That** **the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin**

**Would tire of his crown, if they only understood**

**He'd give it all up if he only could...**

**Oh, there's an empty place in my bones, that calls out for something unknown. The fame and praise come year after year. Does nothing for these empty tears...**

Because of confusion and amazement, both Sam and Tucker had stayed silent during the skeletons "performance"

"Oh Jack..." Sally's voice whispered just loud enough for the teens to hear "I know how you feel."

Sam stepped forward "Sally, who was that?"

"Jack Skellington." She replied "The Pumpkin King." Her head then shook from side to side, her hair blowing in the wind. "I do hope that you two find your friend soon, I must be heading back now, good luck." With that she turned away towards the gate, and began walking home.

Tucker's head turned to meet Sam's eyes, as they were probably having the same thought. The both spoke that thought at the same time.

"You don't think?..."

"It certainly is possible" Sam continued. "Do you think we should follow that Jack guy?"

"That would probably be best. C'mon, we need to catch up to him."


	2. Update

**Hey Guys, Listen. I've only had two reviews and it's been about two months since I posted this. I know that this category of DP crossovers doesn't have many followers, but I really wish that more people will take interest. The story will be going on hiatus, at least for awhile, until I finish my current stories. I mean, I haven't even ****_started _****working on chapter five of Phantom Eevee, and I've also been busy with a Fnaf crossover too. And, just to add to that lovely little pile'o'problems, I was grounded because I keep losing my school work/ not turning it in. **

**Danny: Ya know, if you actually put your name on papers and turn them in. You wouldn't be having this problem...**

**Me: Shut it ghost boy. **

**Foxy: He be right, lass.**

**Me: Okay, I have no clue how you are even here right now, but I'm working on my book report, happy now!?**

**Luna: Bre Umbre-on! (We will be, when you get your grades up!)**

**Me: Luna? You're in on this too!? IS THERE ANYONE ****_ELSE _****THAT WANTS TO SCOLD ME!?**

**BB: US! *Ice pops up.***

**Ice: Yay! All of our OC's are here too!**

**All Oc's: Hi!**

**Jack Frost: I'm here too. No snow for you if you don't do your work!**

**Me: I'LL DO IT OKAY!? **

**Anyways guys, I am going to get back to writing as soon as I can. **

**Signing off for now!**

**-Spirit**


End file.
